


Party Favours

by insideimfeelindirty



Series: Platonic Dick Pics [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Has Feelings, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Clarke has needs, Co-workers, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimfeelindirty/pseuds/insideimfeelindirty
Summary: He can think of at least ten other places he’d rather be right now, but all in all he could do worse than the annual Arkadia Creative Inc christmas party. There is half decent food, beverages with a reasonably high alcohol content, and thankfully this year someone has finally manned up and banned Jasper from the DJ booth. Plus there’s the added bonus of being able to openly perv at his girlfriend’s glorious tits in that tight, red dress she bought especially to drive him to the brink of insanity. It’s a christmas party, it’s expected.





	Party Favours

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to Challenge Accepted - part of the Bellarke.com Christmas calendar. Merry Christmas ya filthy animals!

 

He can think of at least ten other places he’d rather be right now, but all in all he could do worse than the annual Arkadia Creative Inc christmas party. There is half decent food, beverages with a reasonably high alcohol content, and thankfully this year someone has finally manned up and banned Jasper from the DJ booth. Plus there’s the added bonus of being able to openly perv at his girlfriend’s glorious tits in that tight, red dress she bought especially to drive him to the brink of insanity. It’s a christmas party, it’s expected. 

 

Normally, he tries to be inconspicuous about checking her out. They told Kane they were seeing each other and he’d made them go to HR to sign a bunch of forms to basically say that yes, it was consensual, and no, Clarke wasn’t abusing her position of power to sexually harass him. Other than that they had decided to keep it quiet, both to avoid office gossip (Jasper) and water cooler judgement (mostly Indra, but fuck if Miller couldn’t be a little bitch when he wanted to be). He kind of likes it, likes keeping something just for him and Clarke. Plus, he’s getting it on the regular now, so they’ve totally chilled on the office sexcapades. Apart from that time they were working really late and Miller went out to get them dinner and he bent her over the conference room table. Oh and that time Clarke had been away on a business trip for two whole days sexting him the entire time and he dragged her into the handicapped toilets and went down on her the minute she stepped foot into the office. But you know, _as a rule_ , the office is strictly for business these days. 

 

“Stop staring at Clarke’s tits, you perv,” Miller says, mild, handing him another one of Monty’s suspicious looking drinks. 

 

“Why the fuck does Monty alway put tinsel in every drink he makes, it only makes them more difficult to drink,” he grumbles, deflecting, but not really bothering to drag his eyes away from those glorious breasts that he is intimately acquainted with by now. 

 

“Maybe it’s so you don’t get drunk at your place of work and ogle your boss’s rack,” Miller suggests, but he’s not rolling his eyes yet so he figures Miller’s just as tipsy as him and probably doesn’t give two shits what Bellamy stares at. 

 

Clarke laughs heartedly across the room, patting Kane affectionately on the shoulder. Her smile is brilliant and devastating at once, and it makes his heart squeeze to see her so relaxed and happy. He remembers her shedding actual tears of happiness when her mother had called and told her she’d gotten engaged to Kane. Watching her repair her relationship with her mother has consistently done funny things to his stomach. He’s known he’s been in love with her forever, but he never truly understood what that meant until he realised he had become dependent on her moods to determine his own. If she is happy, he is ecstatic, if she is upset, he is devastated. She’s turned him into a goddamn sap and it’s almost disturbing how little he cares. 

 

“Dude,” Miller says, elbowing him in the side for effect, and yeah, maybe it is time to stop staring now. Shit, Monty makes a lethal cocktail. 

 

“I’ll stop staring at tits if you stop staring at Bryan from accounts,” he grumbles, elbowing back in pure childishness. 

 

“Yeah, well, at least I’m tapping that,” Miller huffs, one corner of his mouth turned up in a self-satisfied smirk. 

 

“Really? You and Bryan?”

 

It is entirely possible that he has been too busy trying his best not to watch Clarke’s ass wiggle in her selection of tight skirts around the office to notice that Miller is having a secret affair right under his nose. 

 

“For a while now, yeah,” Miller confirms, and maybe he has been hovering around the break room a little too much recently.

 

“Nice,” he offers, taking a big gulp of his drink and then proceeding to cough most of it back up, because holy shit, Monty!

 

“You ever gonna do anything about your massive boner for Clarke, or are you just gonna keep picking fights with her so she doesn’t notice that you always stare at her tits?"

 

“I don’t pick fights,” he snorts, but he totally does. He and Clarke fight like cats and dogs in the office, just like old times, but now it’s because of how sure they are of each other. Plus, it’s a nice warm up for later. 

 

“Really? That’s your takeaway?”

 

He just shrugs, and Miller actually rolls his eyes, and thank god his phone buzzes in his pocket so he has an excuse to abort this conversation asap. 

 

_You look so good in that tie._

 

He looks up and Clarke’s eyes are glittering darkly at him from across the room. He nearly drops his phone, cause she bought him this tie for his birthday and then proceeded to use it to tie his hands together behind his back and go down on him until he damn near passed out. Afterwards he accused her of trying to murder him. She didn't deny it. 

 

_Yeah? You got plans, Princess?_

 

He shoots back a quick message, and he’s vaguely aware that Miller is still talking to him but it’s a little difficult to juggle a drink, a phone, a hard on and a casual conversation at once. 

 

_Take it off._

 

Oh ok, _fuck_ , she means business and her eyes are dark and heavy on him and he can’t down his drink fast enough all of a sudden, never mind the tears it bring to his eyes. He shoves his empty glass into Miller’s hand and his phone back into his pocket and starts to undo his tie with shaky hands. 

 

“Whoa, Party Blake coming out?” Miller snorts, and there is a vague thump of awareness at the back of his scull that he should probably care that he’s in a public place and that there are eyes all around. But then she does that thing with her mouth that drives him nuts, she runs her tongue lightly against the seam of her lips and he loses all ability to think rationally.

 

“No, just hot in here,” he grumbles, a little more breathlessly than he’d like. 

 

He rolls the tie up slowly in his hands, and he’s about to shove it into his pocket when she makes a move, slowly stalking across the dance floor towards him. The red fabric of her dress stretches tightly over her curves, making it a little hard to breathe and a little more hard to stand up straight. He watches her hips sway slowly, watches her curls bounce, and then he makes a really concerted effort not to look at her tits because things are already getting pretty difficult to contain down there. 

 

“Incoming,” Miller hisses at him, and he actually straightens his back like he’s bracing himself, and man is Miller gonna have a field day with that later. 

 

Clarke holds his eyes steady in her gaze and the way she looks at him makes him want to run away from her and towards her at the same time, she still terrifies him and excites him in equal amounts. He swallows hard as she approaches them, but just when he thinks she’s gonna come straight up to him she slides past them, brushing against his shoulder. Her hand meets his, tugging the tie out of his hands before she disappears down the corridor behind him. He lets out a shuddering breath and immediately reaches for another drink, whist Miller pats him sympathetically on the back. 

 

“Just fucking talk to her already,” he huffs, giving him some serious side eye before he slinks off to find Bryan. “You’re pathetic,” he adds, just for good measure. He hates it when Miller is right. 

 

He watches the party grow more raucous, sees Jasper make a beeline for the DJ booth and Monty’s eyes widen in alarm. Everyone is drunk and getting worse, happy and electric and thankfully completely unaware of the internal struggle he’s having with the tent in his pants. His phone buzzes in his pocket again, and while that doesn’t exactly help his situation, he already knows, _just fucking knows_ , that his life is about to get 1000% better. 

 

He’s turned on his heel, darting down the dark corridor behind him in a heart beat once he’s able to breathe again. Clarke’s just sent him a photo, perched primly in an office chair, naked except for a pair of skimpy panties, her shiny black heels and his goddamn tie. He’s pretty sure no one saw him leave, but even so he couldn’t have stayed a second longer at the party when his cock is rock hard and painfully pressed against the zipper of his slacks. 

 

He looks into each dark, glass walled office along the long corridor, but she’s not in her own office, nor in the next ten he peers into. When he finally finds her, he’s pretty sure his heart skips a beat. She’s got her legs up on the desk, her hand toying with the tie and her pale skin glowing in the street lights from below, but it’s her smile that really stops him in his tracks. 

 

She’s so beautiful he finds it hard to tear his eyes away from her. He’s seen every part of her. He’s seen her naked, he’s seen her crying. He’s seen her angry and frustrated and drunk and hangry, he’s seen her irrational, messy, insecure and he’s seen her be wrong. And he’s never stopped finding her beautiful even for one second. 

 

“Babe,” she laughs, and he has to shake that thought out of his head because she is _naked_ in the office, with their drunk colleagues just a few steps away. “Come here.”

 

She beckons him over and it’s only when he walks into the office that he realises it’s Kane’s office. _Fuck_. Every time he thinks there isn’t anything in the world he can find hotter, she proves him wrong. 

 

“Here? Really?”

 

“Didn’t peg you for a quitter, Blake,” she smirks, that familiar challenge in her voice again, and he stands no chance against it. 

 

“What is it with you and challenges,” he chides, moving around the desk with sudden urgency, dropping to his knees in front of her. 

 

“I just like winning, that’s all,” she pouts, but it quickly turns into a moan when he runs his fingers up her thighs, swings her around and places a leg on each of his shoulders. 

 

“I think I’m the one winning here,” he mumbles as he buries his nose in the soft silk of her panties, inhaling her scent. 

 

He noses carefully at her clit, drawing out soft whimpers from her lips that make his head spin. 

 

“Nope, definitely me,” she pants as he hooks his thumbs into her panties and slides them off her legs, pushing her knees up in the air. 

 

“Fuck, Princess, let’s just agree we’re both winning here, ok,” he says, impatient, before leaning in and licking a fat stripe up her slit. 

 

He laps at her, slow but firm, keeping his tongue flat against her as she tenses and flexes underneath him. She runs a hand through his hair, nails scraping against his scalp and he was already a little tipsy, but nothing can ever make him drunker than her juices. 

 

“Fuck, that feels so good,” she babbles, her voice high and whiny, her hand erratic and needy. 

 

He stiffens his tongue and dips it into her, slow and methodical, winding her up higher and higher until her legs tremble under his hands and her moans turn into pleads. He moves up to run quick circles around her clit with his tongue and she jerks against him so hard that the wheels of the office chair rolls her closer. 

 

“ _Bell_ ,” she moans, loudly, and he’ll never tire of hearing her come to pieces with her mouth full of his name. 

 

He closes his lips around her clit and sucks gently, flicking his tongue over the swollen flesh fast and hard until her whole body starts to convulse. He sucks harder and she pulls him closer, clawing at him, desperate to get him where she wants him. She comes hard and loud, a string of expletives tumbling out of her mouth, but the music from the party drowns out most of her desperate sounds. 

 

“Princess,” he sighs, breathless, his forehead resting against the back of her thigh. Her skin is like velvet, his hands soothing her trembling with long, slow caresses. “You drive me crazy, do you know that?”

 

His mind is full of her, she invades his every waking thought, and most of his dreams too. He never truly understood addiction until he let her consume him like this. He’s pretty sure love is as close as you can get to insanity. 

 

He runs his hands under her so he can get back up on his feet and put her down on the desk, pressing a searing kiss to her lips. She chases his lips with her tongue, licking her own taste off him. 

 

He palms her breasts, groaning into her mouth at the glorious weight of them in his hands. He jerks his hips against her, his cock throbbing with want when she clamps her legs around his ass, pulling him in closer. 

 

“Why are you still wearing all your clothes,” she breathes, pulling at his collar petulantly. 

 

“Not all,” he smiles, pulling at the tie dangling between her breasts. 

 

“ _Come on_ , babe,” she laughs, releasing him just enough so she can unfasten his belt and tug at his fly. 

 

He only gets a few buttons open before she’s got his cock free, closing her soft fist around him, pumping him slowly. He leans in and captures her mouth gently in his, his hands flying up to cup her face. He loves to have her any way she wants him, hard and fast or slow and careful, but sometimes he just wants to stop time so he can poor all his feelings into his finger tips and make her know his love even if he can’t say the words yet. 

 

“I need to be inside you baby,” he whispers into her mouth, and he doesn’t think his need for her, his urge to be as close as he can will ever fade. 

 

She runs a thumb over the head of his cock before she guides it to her entrance. When he sinks into her it feels like he’s home, like he’s right where he belongs and the feeling never gets old. He thrusts slowly into her, relishing in the tight heat of her, the hot stretch of her flesh against his skin. Her muscles flex and contract around him with each jerk of his hips, her mouth open in a slack o like all her attention is on the feel of him in her cunt.

 

“You feel so fucking tight and hot babe,” he growls, nipping at her jaw.

 

“Fuck yeah, Bell,” she mewls, her eyes shuttering as he increases the speed with each slippery glide of his cock. 

 

“I can’t believe I’m fucking you on Kane’s desk,” he rasps in her ear, running his teeth over her pulse point, sucking a mark on her neck she’s gonna scold him for later. Later when she’s not wrapping her legs around his ass like a vice, when her nails aren’t digging crescent shaped marks into his neck. 

 

He widens his legs a little, changing the angle when he thrusts into her again and she hisses when he finds one of her sweet spots with practiced ease.

 

“ _Holy fucking shit_ ,” she growls, dirty and raw, throwing her arms around his neck to bring his forehead to hers. 

 

His mind goes blank, everything in him is need. He pushes into her, chasing his pleasure and hers, nothing else matters. She breathes out and he breathes in, moving together in focused determination. He grabs the globes of her ass to bring her closer, pushes her up against him so his pubic bone grinds against her clit and he can feel her start to lose control again. 

 

“Fuck, babe, you’re so good to me, that feels so good.” Her words spill out in a throaty moan, and her thighs start to quiver around him. 

 

“Let go,” he commands, he wants to see her fall apart, wants to feel her shudder and break around him. He wants to spill everything he’s got into her, wants to fill her up with his cum. 

 

He can feel her clench down on his cock, watches as her back cracks and contorts almost painfully, hears how her breath constricts and how her voice fights against raw lungs when she releases a long, deep moan. He can see her pulse hammering in her throat, watches as the muscles in her stomach contracts and her body seizes around him. He can feel the clench of her cunt draw pleasure out of him, his shaft impossibly hard and suddenly he feels that familiar surge and he falls forward, all his weight on top of her as he comes in thick streams. His vision goes dark and his breath comes out in heavy, hard heaves and the words leave his mouth without permission.

 

“ _Fuck, I love you_.”

 

He stills on top of her as his own words reach his ears. It’s not that they’re not true, he does love her, he loves her so fucking much. But shouting it out mid-orgasm on top of Kane’s desk was definitely not how he planned on letting her know. Fuck.

 

He opens his mouth to explain, to reassure maybe, he’s not even sure if he needs it more than her at this stage. But just as the words find their way to his tongue he hears distinct footsteps and light giggling move down the corridor towards them, and it’s moving fast. Before he has a chance to even fully think about the precarious situation they’re in, his body reacts, pulling Clarke up and ducking them both behind the desk just as the footsteps reach them. 

 

“Are you sure about this,” he hears Harper giggle in a very obviously tipsy voice. 

 

Next to him on the floor Clarke’s eyes are wide in shock, but she also has that slightly blissed out look on her face that lets him know she doesn’t really give a shit if they’re caught right now because she’s still riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

 

“Yeah, no one is down here, I promise,” he hears a male voice say, and jesus, _is that Monty_?

 

There are more giggles and wet, sloppy noises that leave no room for interpretation and at this point Clarke is actively biting her lip to stop the laughter building in her throat from escaping. He shoots her a warning glare and presses a palm over her mouth but it only makes her giggle more, her whole body shaking. Finally, after more sloppy making out, Harper and Monty continue down the dark hallway and he says a silent prayer of thanks that they aren’t quite shameless enough to choose their boss’ office for their extracurricular activities. _Only my Princess_ , he smiles to himself. 

 

“Jesus, does everyone in this office hook up?” he mutters gruffly when they are alone again. Clarke finally lets a throaty laugh out, and she’s so infectious that he can’t help but laugh along.

 

They get dressed quickly, his tie getting tucked into his pocket carefully. He’s getting more and more attached to the thing now. Clarke goes first, checking up and down the hallway before slipping out, while he adjusts the papers on Kane’s desk one last time. He’s definitely going to feel bad about this on Monday, but right now his ears are still ringing a little from coming so hard. 

 

He follows Clarke down the corridor and they manage to sneak back into the party somewhat inconspicuously. They come to a halt in the doorway and takes in the mayhem that is the Arcadia Creative christmas party with amused fondness. He clears his throat before leaning in, muttering into her ear.

 

“So, I didn’t really mean to say it like that...” 

 

Before he can finish that sentence or even start to process her expression there is a loud shrill over the monitor. 

 

“Mistletoe!” Jasper crows over the mic, and it’s like the whole room turns towards them in slow motion. 

 

He cocks his head up, and he and Clarke are indeed standing directly beneath the mistletoe like a couple of idiots. His jaw drops and he is suddenly very aware that the entire room is looking directly at them with expectant faces. He drops his eyes to her and he can actually feel his cheeks flush with heat, even though he’s kissed her six ways since Sunday a hundred times over. He really doesn’t know why he’s suddenly struck with embarrassment, but it only gets worse when he leans in and presses a quick, chaste kiss to her cheek and the whole room groans with disappointment. He looks around at them, confused, and he definitely sees the white in Miller's eyes as he rolls them hard. 

 

He feels Clarke’s hands tug lightly at his curls, and before he has a chance to compose himself she pulls him down into a long, lingering kiss. His pulse raises, his heart beats heavily in his chest and he can’t resist sinking into the kiss, letting his tongue slide slowly over hers and pulling her flush with his body. He’s vaguely aware of the room erupting in cheers and wolf whistles around them, but she floods his senses and all he cares about is her and how much he loves her. Which is a lot. 

 

She pulls back after a while, face twisted into a brilliant smile, cheeks flushed and her blue eyes glistening with something like tears. 

 

“I love you too, Bell.” 

 

And fuck, if she can’t bring him to his knees with nothing but a smile. 


End file.
